1. Field
Some example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a display driver integrated circuit (DDI), and more particularly, to DDIs capable of testing an internal logic circuit, or analyzing a failure in the DDI, by itself, and display devices capable of the same functionality.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, the development process of a display driver integrated circuit (DDI) may include an integrated circuit (IC) design stage, a fabrication stage, an electrical die sorting (EDS) test stage, and an IC sampling stage. Each of these development stages may introduce errors to the proper functioning of the DDI that may be costly to identify, debug and correct. Further, the DDI typically has more input/output pins than other types of ICs, but the DDI itself may have a small number of pads when the pads for a display operation are excluded, which further inhibits the ability of engineers to diagnose and correct problems with the DDI.
When a functional or operational problem in the data path of a DDI occurs, it is difficult to determine the state of the internal signals through the pads for a diagnostic test purposes.
Moreover, the data input pads for driving a fundamental display have limited input/output performance and are incapable of driving the display at a high refresh rate. For example, it is difficult to test a DDI that supports a full high-density (FHD) display resolution in real-time.